Shaman King 2500
by Zeros Geminisoul
Summary: Esta historia es la reedición de la misma que escribí hace un tiempo. Solo la continuaré si veo que hay muchos reviews! Trata sobre la nueva generación de shamanes en el año 2500.


Bueno, esta historia ya la escribí hace un tiempo. Pero por falta de inspiración la terminé abruptamente. Ahora vuelvo a retomarla para ver si cae bien entre los fanáticos de Shaman King. Lo prinicipal para entender de esta historia es que todo ocurre 500 años después de la pelea de los 5 guerreros legendarios contra Hao Asakura.

Aclaro, solo seguiré esta revista si veo que la gente la lee, osea, si me dejan muchos reviews

(Shaman King no me pertenece a mi sino a Hiroyuki Takei) ---Lastima, porque yo si le hubiera dado un final ¬¬

Capitulo 1 El joven misterioso

500 años han pasado desde el año 2000. El joven shamán llamado Yoh Asakura fue capaz de derrotar junto con los otros 4 guerreros legendarios al rey del misticismo. Luego de esta pelea, el mundo permaneció sin un Shaman King durante 5 siglos. Esto generó que el fin del mundo se acerque cada vez mas, sin que los humanos lo sepan. Precisamente, en el año 2500 todo vuelve a comenzar. Un nuevo rey debe ser elegido. Pero esta vez, los descendientes de quienes habían salvado a la Tierra 500 años atrás son posesionados por la oscuridad, ya no son guerreros puros. Sino gente que pelea por sus propios intereses. Es tiempo de elegir nuevos guerreros, y uno de ellos es una joven, una joven humana que no sabe la sobre la existencia de los shamanes...

Ya estaba anocheciendo en la ciudad e Tokio, Japón. En una de las escuelas secundarias que se encontraba en la ciudad salía una de las estudiantes. Vestida con su uniforme de escuela iba charlando con sus amigas sobre las cosas que habían pasado ese día.

–Adiós, chicas. Nos vemos mañana! –Dijo la joven muy alegre, sus ojos de color celeste brillaban de una forma especial. Mientras que su cabello de color negro como la noche se mecía suavemente con el viento. –Es tarde, volveré a casa por el atajo. ­–Dijo para si misma.

La joven siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta encontrarse con un antiguo cementerio. Estaba situado ya a las afueras de la ciudad. Y en el medio de este lugar se encontraba una colina con un árbol. Se decía que este cementerio tenía mas de 500 años, y que en algún momento este fue habitado por el espíritu del legendario samurai Amidamaru, muerto hace 1100 años. Pero ya a nadie le interesaba...

En la copa del árbol de la colina. Se encontraba un joven sentado en una de sus ramas, observando el horizonte, tenía una apariencia de tener 15 años, al igual que la joven que lo observaba. Estaba vestido con una camiseta negra, y pantalones jean azules. Tenía el pelo de color marrón claro largo hasta los hombros y ojos de color verde esmeralda. La joven se acercó a el intrigada para saber que hacía alguien en un cementerio abandonado.

–Quien... quien eres tu? –Preguntó la joven con algo de miedo.

–No tendrías que estar en este cementerio, es un lugar peligroso. –Le contestó el joven mientras la observaba muy seriamente.

–Pero. Dime, que haces tu aquí? Como te llamas? –Siguió preguntando.

–...

–Al menos, dime que haces en un lugar como este.

–Podría decirse, que yo soy un cuida tumbas. En esta misma colina se encontraba sellada una de las almas mas poderosas de Japón. La del guerrero samurai Amidamaru. Hasta que un joven la liberó, hace ya 500 años.

–¿Se encontraba un alma sellada...?

–Ustedes, los humanos. No lo entenderían. Ya que esto va mas allá de su comprensión. Pero las almas existen, y gracias a la desaparición de la de este samurai, generó perturbaciones haciendo que los espíritus que habitan este cementerio se vuelvan agresivos.

Sin que ambos al principio lo notaran, una sombra se deslizó desde la caseta que se encontraba cerca de la colina, inmediatamente se puso detrás de la joven y comenzó a rodearla.

–Que es esto! –Gritó la joven asustada.

–No puede ser... tu, al ser humana. Puedes ver esta presencia?

–Claro! Como no voy a ver esta sombra extraña!

–Ya entiendo... entonces ella es superior a los humanos. Ella es capaz de ver a los espíritus...

La sombra que rodeaba a la joven comenzó poco a poco a adentrar en su interior, tomando control de su cuerpo.

–Por favor...! Ayúdame! –Grito desesperada.

–Si!

El joven se acercó hacia ella y "tomó" al espíritu con su mano. Sacándolo del cuerpo de la joven. Pronto esta alma comenzó a rodear al joven tratando de poseerlo.

–Rápido! Escapa! –Gritó mientras trataba de liberarse.

–Pero...

–No te preocupes! Vete de una vez!

–Estarás bien...?

–Por supuesto! Ahora sal de este cementerio!

La joven escapó corriendo del cementerio sin antes preguntarse que era lo que en realidad había visto en ese cementerio. La verdadera identidad del joven... Y esa sombra que la rodeó, sería uno de los espíritus...? El alma sellada... liberada por un joven hace 500 años...

Así siguió hasta el día siguiente, hasta que se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas de la escuela. La joven comenzó a contarles sobre lo que le había ocurrido, y por supuesto que ambas no le creyeron.

–Pero... Arika... Yakumo... Créanme! –Dijo la joven desesperada.

–Pero, Iris. Como quieres que te creamos algo como eso? Que un joven te salvó de un espíritu en el cementerio abandonado? –Dijo riéndose una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

–Yakumo tiene razón. No vengas a querer hacernos una broma con eso. –Continuó otra que era pelirroja de ojos negros.

La conversación de las tres fue interrumpida por el profesor de matemáticas que acababa de entrar. Pero junto con el entró un joven. Era el mismo que había visto Iris el día anterior en el cementerio. La joven quedó consternada al ver que este mismo se encontraba frente a ella.

–Buenos días. –Dijo el profesor. –Conmigo se encuentra ahora quien será su nuevo compañero. Ha venido desde Inglaterra y su nombre es Shido Diamond.

–Encantado de conocerlos. –Dijo el joven, pero sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

–Bueno, puedes ir a sentarte por allí. –Dijo el profesor señalando a un asiento al lado de Iris.

Al sentarse, Shido no pudo evitar ver a la joven que había salvado el día anterior.

–Hola, perdóname si ayer te traté mal. Solo que me obsesiono demasiado con el asunto de los espíritus. –Le dijo Shido.

–No te preocupes. Y gracias por salvarme. –Dijo la joven algo sonrojada. –Lastima que nadie cree mi historia.

–Es algo natural, a mi tampoco nadie me cree cuando hablo de los espíritus. Por eso evito hacerlo.

–Entonces todo lo que vi es verdad, no?

–Por supuesto. Es un lastima que no todos estén preparados.

–Tienes razón...

–Ah, casi me olvido. No te pregunté tu nombre. –Le dijo sonriendo.

–Si, mi nombre es Iris Saphire.

La clase continuó e Iris siguió preguntándose sobre los acontecimientos que sucedían. Así no le presto mucha atención a sus clases y no hacía otra cosa que esperar a que terminara el día para poder irse a su casa. Interminables horas después Iris salió junto con sus amigas aunque luego se dirigió hacia Shido.

–Shido... Quería preguntarte... Puedes explicarme mejor el asunto de los espíritus?

–Todavía no puedes saberlo, no estás preparada. –Le dijo fríamente. –No eres lo suficientemente madura.

–Que? Yo no soy inmadura! –Dijo consternada la joven.

–Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando. Pero debo ir a cuidar el cementerio. –Le contestó Shido y comenzó a irse.

–No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas la verdad! –Le dijo muy histérica mientras se interponía en su camino.

–Todavía no estás preparada para le verdad. –Contestó Shido y pasó a su lado despreocupadamente.

–No me importa! Te seguiré hasta que me digas!

–Como quieras...

Iris comenzó a seguir a Shido hasta el cementerio. Al llegar subieron hasta la colina y en ese lugar Shido se recostó sobre el césped, mirando las estrellas. Así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que Iris se aburrió y decidió marcharse.

–Es un estúpido. No quiere decirme lo que pasó. Como si fuera una niña. –Se quejaba la joven mientras caminaba por un callejón con rumbo a su casa. Pero al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no vio que alguien aparecía detrás de ella.

–Quédate quieta! –Le dijo un ladrón mientras la sujetaba por detrás.

–El que debería quedarse quieto eres tu!

–Shido! –Exclamó la joven.

–Las personas como tu... deben recibir su merecido...

–Cállate! –Grito el ladrón mientras lo apuntaba con un arma.

–Ahora verás...

En ese momento un aura de color azul comenzó a rodar a Shido, un poder impresionante comenzó a rodearlo, distorsionando el aire y generando una fuerte ráfaga de viento hacia arriba que comenzó a hacer que su cabello se levantara. Iris pudo notar como la silueta de otra persona aparecía detrás de Shido.

–Typhoon! Concédeme tu alma! Fusión de almas!

La expresión de Shido se volvió mucho mas seria de lo que ya era. Además que su posición era otra, parecía la de un espadachín a punto de atacar.

–Los villanos como tu... no deberían de existir...

–No digas estupideces! –Exclamó el ladrón dispuesto a dispararle.

–Cuidado con que dices... mocoso.

Shido se dirigió a toda velocidad y arrancó una barra de metal que se encontraba en una de las paredes del callejón. Iris quedó sorprendida al ver la fuerza que había alcanzado a tener el joven.

Luego Shido corrió y cuando el ladrón iba a dispararle se agachó y dando un "espadazo" desde abajo logró quitarle de su mano el revolver gracias al impacto de la barra. El arma voló y cayó al suelo, donde Shido volvió a golpearla con el metal, partiéndola en dos.

–El ladrón, desesperado, fue corriendo a tratar de darle un golpe a Shido. Pero este esquivó su puño muy fácilmente y le dio un golpe certero en la nuca. Dejándolo inconsciente. Luego de esto, Shido soltó la vara de metal y se quedó observando a Iris mientras desvanecía su fusión.

–Que... eres tu?

–Yo soy un shamán... El vínculo entre este mundo y el mas allá.


End file.
